Misery Loves Company Ch 1
by noteasilybroken
Summary: Haley's mom left her when she was young with her abusive father. Is there more than meets the eyes behind Haley James... Haley is forced to marry Nathan giving away all her dreams... Nathan wants nothing more than a sad Haley to be happy!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1- Stand Still, Look Pretty

Words couldn't explain the feeling she had every morning when she woke up. She prayed every night before she went to bed, she prayed to god asking him to end her misery! She couldn't take being here any longer. Haley set up out of bed and turned off her alarm clock and looked down at the small wallet sized photo setting on her dresser. It wasn't always like this. There was a time when she used to be happy. That was before her mother left! Now she was angry, bitter, and more than anything she was hurt. She was so fed up with life she couldn't even stand to look at herself anymore. Haley was thirteen years old when her mother left. When she walked out on their family Haley's entire world began to fall apart. Her father, Jimmy James, began to drink. It started out with Haley and him arguing. The arguing led to him hitting on her and then one night while Haley was sleeping he came into her room and forced her to have sex with him. Her entire world changed that night! It didn't just happen that one time, every night that her father got drunk he would beat her up, wait for her to go to sleep, then crawl into her bed and force her to have sex with him. She would hear him calling her, her mother's name. it made Haley sick to her stomach every single time she heard him mutter it.

As Haley walked into the school she had attended the past four years she thought about how she was almost out of Tree Hill. Senior year was almost over and she could leave this hell hole. Two weeks prior she had received confirmation that she got the scholarships and grants she needed to attend the University of North Carolina. Her plan was to pack up her things and leave when her father wasn't home. He would never know where she was and he would never be able to hurt her again. Haley opened her locker and set down her bag as she neatly placed all of her books inside and shut it back. She walked down the hall and into the tutoring center as fast as she could. As she walked into the tutoring center she was greeted by his amazing smile. She had met him almost four years ago. He was her best friend, he was her only friend. She met him when she began working for his mother in her small café. He would try to make small talk with her but she would blow him off. Haley had no reason to talk to any man, she hated all of them. They all wanted the same exact thing in her eyes. Somehow he had managed to break through her walls she had built up. He protected her and stood by her as a friend.

"Well hello beautiful!" He smiled as he winked at her.

"Hey bestest friend in the world holding coffee, one of those better be fore me!" She laughed at him.

He was the only person who had been able to make her laugh since her mother left. She found Mouth interesting and he didn't pick at her like all the other kids in school did. He had a kind heart and a gentle soul; she knew almost everything about him.

"So are you tutoring anyone this period?" He asked her softly.

"Nope I guess it's going to be a free period unless someone walks in!" She smiled at him.

"Let's hope not!"

She looked at him as he made the comment and let out a small laugh. Just like him she hoped no one could come in and that would leave the two of them to talk about whatever they wished.

Haley unlocked and opened her front door as silently as possible. She closed it being quite and began to tip toe through the house. Once she hit the stairs she was hoping her father was sleeping and wouldn't wake up tonight!

"Haley is that you?" He called through the living room

Her heart sunk into her stomach. She didn't feel like fighting with him tonight. Haley made her way back down the stairs and into the living. She was surprised when she was greeted by a smiling Jimmy James, and his boss Dan Scott.

"Take a seat Haley!" her dad greeted her cheerfully.

She was shocked. For the first time since her mother had left her, he wasn't drunk! She couldn't smell a drop of alcohol on his breath. Something was up, she could feel it in the bottom of her stomach. She felt sick!

"How are you Haley?" Dan Scott asked her nicely.

"I'm fine sir, how are you?" she asked politely back!

She got cold chills looking at the man. In her mind she was wondering how much money her father had received from this man to sleep with her. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes. Begging to be released, but she wouldn't do it in front of them.

"I'm doing pretty good, I am waiting on my son to come home from college!" He announced to her. "His name is Nathan Scott. He is attending Duke University and will be graduating in two weeks!"

"Congratulations, what is his major?" She asked curiously.

"He is going to be a lawyer! He has worked very hard for this and will be coming home to work in the firm with your father and I!"

"That's great news. How old is your son if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nathan is 25 years old. He is an amazing guy, a hard worker, and I do believe he is going to be looking to settle down and have a family when he comes home!"

"Well that's nice to hear. I should really get to my room and get my homework done!" Haley announced standing up.

"SET DOWN!" Jimmy demanded her.

Haley set down in her seat and nervously played with her hair. Her heart was going a mile a minute. If she didn't calm down soon they were going to have to take her to the hospital for a heart attack.

"Haley remember how I said Nathan was going to want to come home and start a family?" Dan Scott asked her.

Haley nodded her head and mumbled a yes sir.

"Well Haley, you see my wife and I we love each other very much and we were married with what you would call an arranged marriage. We believe that Nathan should be married the same way and in doing so we would pick his bride to be!"

"So what does this have to do with me?" Haley asked softly.

"Well Haley your father has made an agreement with me to let you marry Nathan!"

"WHAT" Haley laughed? "Are you serious, I am not even 18 years old yet. Your marrying me off? How much money did you pay him Mr. Scott?"

Jimmy James was across the room in seconds wrapping his hand around Haley's neck pinning her into the wall. He smacked her across the face causing her to let out a whimper. Haley was taken when Dan Scott immediately got up and pulled Jimmy James off of her and throwing him into the floor.

"Mr. James I don't know how you would handle things around here but, I will tell you this. If this young lady is going to be my son's bride you will never lay a finger on this child again! Do you understand me?" When Jimmy didn't answer Dan it pissed him off and Haley could tell by the fact that his face got redder. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Jimmy James nodded his head crawling back into his chair.

"I am so sorry Haley!" he whispered to her.

Haley set back down on the couch next to Dan Scott. She felt safe with him. She didn't want to marry his son but, she did feel safe. She wanted to leave with him at that moment.

"Now Haley, I know this may be a little much for you but, in the end you will be happy and very well taken care of. Nathan has a beautiful home that the two of you will be living in and you will even have your own car to drive. My wife and I didn't know each other when we became engaged either. We did end up falling in love though and I think that Nathan and you could be very happy together if you just gave him a chance okay!"

Haley nodded her head and smiled at him softly. This is not what she wanted but, it seemed as if she didn't really have a choice in the situation.

"What about school?" She asked.

"Well you will finish high school and then you will become a house wife! Being a Scott wife you will have no need for college or for a job!"

She felt like there was a plastic ball stuck in her throat stopping her from breathing. She tried but it just didn't come out. She tried once again and took in a deep breath. She sighed heavily and set back on the couch. This had been to much for her to handle all in one day. Here she was getting told not only did she have to marry a complete stranger, she was also being told she could not go to college and would have to stay home and be a so called house wife.

"Okay so when is this all taking place? When will I be meeting your son?"

"Tomorrow night you will be meeting Nathan, and he will propose to you and you will accept! After that we will start making wedding arrangements and it will go from there!" Dan told her.

"Okay so can I go to bed now. I just don't feel to good. I will see you tomorrow night Mr. Scott!" Haley whispered to him.

"Good night Haley!" he smiled back at her.

She set at the top of the stairs and listened as her father spoke with Dan. Dan kept making it very clear that if he found out he touch Haley again he would never be able to show his face again in Tree Hill. Her father told him he understood. Haley took herself to her room and laid in bed. She tried to fight back the tears but how could she? Everything she had dreamed of was snatched away from her in the blink of an eye! Haley could feel the sleep taking over her body so she relaxed her eyes and drifted away never wanting to come back.

The following night Haley and her father Jimmy James walked into a small Italian restaurant chosen by Dan Scott. As they walked closer to the table Dan and who Haley was assuming to be his son Nathan Scott stood up greeting them. Haley smiled softly as Dan Scott hugged her. This was the type of father she had always wanted. Someone who was caring, loving and would be there for her when she needed him the most. Dan pulled away from Haley slowly making sure to look her over. She could tell he was making sure her father had not put his hands on her again. Somehow Jimmy had managed to not drink again for the second night in a row.

"Haley, I would like you to meet my son… Nathan Scott this is Haley James!" Dan smiled.

Nathan took Haley's hand softly as she extended it out to him but instead of shaking her hand as she had intended Nathan bent his head down and placed a small kiss on her hand. He looked up abruptly as Haley slightly flinched. It wasn't something she had intended to do, it just happened! Worry spread across his face. For a second she was locked into his beautiful blue eyes. It was as if he could read her mind. Haley bit down on her lip as Nathan smiled at her softly and in his eyes she could see he was letting her know everything was going to be okay!

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nathan Scott!"

"The pleasure is all mine" he whispered to her.

Nathan smiled back as she blushed a little. The worry stayed on his mind, he had never met a girl who flinched just by a kiss on the hand. It wasn't that he was worried about the flinch; he was more worried about why she was flinching. He could tell just by the look in her eye that it wasn't going to be easy. She was a very beautiful girl. Her long chocolate waves came down to the edge of her shoulders and her skin was lightly tanned to match it. The yellow dress she wore looked amazing on her body. Beautiful wasn't the words for Haley James she was stunning in Nathan's eyes. Nathan pulled the chair out next to his for her and waited for her to set down. Once Haley was seated Nathan took his place next to her.

"So Nathan…" Haley said speaking first, "You're father tells me your about to graduate from Duke and work at the firm with him and my father!"

Her smile was beautiful; it took his breath away just looking at her. He nodded his head and smiled back at her.

"Yes I am! I don't really care to talk about me though; I would like to know about you. I hear you're about to graduate at Tree Hill High, I went to school there as well!"

"Yes I am. I will be graduating in less than a month and I also just learned that I am going to be the class valedictorian!"

"Oh well congratulations are in order!" He smiled at her softly.

The waitress appeared at that moment taking there orders and making her way back through the kitchen doors. Haley and Nathan both set in silence as their father's talked about work. Every so often they would catch one another looking at the other. She couldn't believe she was acting this way. Haley had never felt comfortable with any other guy other than her best friend Mouth. She hadn't even bothered to tell him yet. She knew it was going to break his heart! They had both planned on going to school together and getting as far away from Tree Hill as they could.

"So Nathan, are you an only child?" Haley asked him.

"No, I have 2 brothers who are both older than me!" Nathan replied.

He looked up catching Haley's eyes. She was so beautiful! Nathan had never found himself this intrigued by any girl before tonight.

"Would you like to dance?" Nathan asked her quietly.

Haley nodded her head yes. Nathan stood up from his seat, pulled out Haley's chair, and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. For a moment they set there dancing in silent. Every time she looked up he was staring back at her. His eyes were amazing, she was fixated by them and she never wanted to look away. Looking into Nathan's eyes made her feel safe; like everything was going to be okay for the first time in her life.

"Haley" he whispered causing her to look back up at him. "What are you so scared of?"

His question threw her off guard. Did her weakness show that much? He stood there for a moment as the song ended and looked at her deeply. She didn't know how to answer him! What was she supposed to tell him. Her eyes shifted to her father and quickly back to Nathan.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore Haley… I promise!"

Haley released herself from Nathan and they made their way back to the table. Setting down silence fell upon them both as they listened to their father's talk once again.

Haley quietly walked down the stairs making sure not to wake her father. Last night had been one of the most amazing nights in her entire life. She had never experienced anything like it. Haley had spent so many years hating men and she had found herself nervous being around Nathan. Every time she looked at him his eyes drew her in, it was like he was searching for answers and she knew every one of them. Haley thought for sure that Nathan would decide he didn't want to marry her and go on his way home. He knew something was wrong within her so called family; what person would want that on their shoulders. Haley closed the door behind her and looked up. She was startled at first but surprised as well. She had to be dreaming! Haley pinched herself and nothing changed.

"Good morning!" He smiled walking a little closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"Well I thought maybe I could take you to school, if that's okay with you?"

She was surprised. Any other man probably would have hit the door running last night but, not him! She didn't understand why he was still trying. His words rang over and over again in her head all night but, she didn't believe him.

_I won't let him hurt you anymore Haley… I promise_

She bit down on her bottom lip and looked him in the eyes. She had never felt this powerless before. It was like he was pulling all the strings when she was with him.

"Okay" she barely whispered.

Haley followed him down the sidewalk to his car. As they approached it Nathan opened Haley's door for her and waited for her to get in and buckle up before shutting it. As they made the way to Tree Hill High School the two of them set quietly. She didn't know what to say to him, he made her feel too nervous to speak. Nathan looked up at her for a brief moment taking her breath away.

He wasn't giving up! Nathan knew that's exactly what she wanted. He had told his father there was something seriously wrong between her and Jimmy. In return Dan told Nathan he believed he beat on her. It took Nathan back a little bit. He didn't understand why Jimmy would want to hit on Haley. For some reason Nathan knew there was more than that. He could tell by looking inside of her eyes that Haley was scared of the world.

"It's been so long since I've been back to this school." He told her.

"Bad memories or good ones!" She asked.

"A little bit of both!" Nathan admitted to her. "I played basketball; actually you see that big blue rock with the number 23 painted on it!" He smiled at her as Haley glanced over and shook her head yes. "That rock used to be plain and boring. It was painted with my jersey number when I won the state championship my senior year!"

"I didn't know you even played basketball that's pretty cool. I absolutely hate gym class!" Haley admitted to him. "I'm probably going to fail it if I don't learn to make the basketball into the goal!" she told him.

Nathan just stared at her trying not to laugh. He didn't want to make fun of her and get her mad at him. This situation was too hilarious. He burst into laughing fits and Haley just stared at him. She couldn't figure out what was so funny!

"Haley, do you know anything about basketball?" He asked her. Haley shook her head no. "Haley in soccer you make a goal, in basketball you shoot a hoop or make a basket!" Nathan laughed a little more.

"Oh" she blushed laughing a little with him. "Thank you for driving me to school Nathan. I will see you soon I assume." She laughed.

"What time do you get out of school?" He asked her softly brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Haley breathed in quickly. He was touching her again. It wasn't the feeling she would get when her father would touch her; this was different. He sent a warm sensation all through her body. Haley felt safe being with him!

"Well we have a half day today so ill be out about twelve thirty" she whispered to him. "You don't have to pick me up Nathan, I can walk home!"

"I want to pick you up! I plan on taking you a few places." He told her.

"Okay so… I guess I will see you then!" She smiled.

Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley on the cheek. She closed her eyes trying not to flinch. To Haley's amazement her breathing steadied and the warm feeling returned this time a little stronger. Nathan pulled away and smiled at her. Haley whispered a soft goodbye and opened the car door. She could see Mouth waiting on the bench for her. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized it was Haley getting out of the car. Forgetting about Nathan, Haley walked to Mouth quickly as he stood up.

"Who is that?" He asked her.

"I'll explain later" She smiled at him.

Nathan watched her as she walked inside of the school with the tall boy he would have referred to as a nerd when he was in high school. Nathan found himself getting jealous as he watched the two laugh and smile at each other walking together. He drove off from the school. Nathan didn't even know what he was doing. From the moment his father had told him he set up an arranged marriage Nathan had been furious. His anger washed away the moment he met Haley James. It was as if he was under a spell and couldn't feel a little bit happier being around her. Nathan pulled into Karen's Café in Tree Hill and hurried out of his car making his way inside. The doorbell rang as he entered the café. He watched as she made her way from the back of the café and into the dining area.

"Nathan, hey baby what are you doing home, you don't graduate for another two weeks!"

"Hello mom" he smiled at her. "I actually was here meeting with dad last night and decided to stay at the beach house."

"Oh what business did your father have with you last night?" She said looking into his eyes knowing why.

"Mom… It's okay. I am not mad at you!"

"Nathan… You're father and I want the best for you. I think that being in school and going straight to work is going to be a busy time for you after you graduate. I don't want you to be with a girl who is going to want to marry you just for your money. I haven't met this girl yet but, your father says she is not only a beautiful girl but, she is smart and that's something you need."

"Well dad is right she is smart and beautiful. Its different though mom I don't even know how to explain it!" Nathan sighed heavily as he set down. "Something isn't right. I can look in her eyes and all I see is a scared little girl!"

"What do you mean?" She set down asking him.

"Mom… I know her father hits on her but, I don't know if that's all of it! I think something else is going on and if she continues to live with her father I will never get her to open up to me. All of my classes are done, I have taken all of my finals so I was thinking of staying in Tree Hill till graduation and maybe I could just move Haley in with me now!"

"Nathan I don't think that's a good idea!" His mother said sternly.

"Mom…"

"Why don't you both stay with your father and I?" She offered.

Nathan nodded his head and leaned in kissing his mother on the cheek.

"I love you mom" he whispered to her.

"I love you too Nathan… are you leaving so soon?"

"Well I am going to go run a few errands and then I am going to pick Haley up from school at twelve thirty!"

"Nathan, why don't you bring her by the café when you pick her up. I would love to meet her."

Nathan nodded his head yes and walked out the door. She found herself worrying about him way to much these days. She knew it was a mother's duty to worry about their kids but, she found herself worrying more than she should. Nathan always had always been the heartbreaker, the player, and now it seemed as if the tables had turned. Karen Scott had never believed Nathan would settle down and find a family without being drove into it by a gold digger or a whore. Someone who would trap him into marrying her for his money and then take it all as she left. Her and Dan had both decided an arranged marriage was best for Nathan just as it was for Luke and Jake her other two sons. Jake was her oldest! He was 27 years old and they had married him to a beautiful girl from Chapel Hill named Peyton. Karen had not been so sure about Peyton at first but, once she got to know her a little better she began to love her as her own daughter. Lucas her middle child was 26. Finding him a bride wasn't as easy. She had been found in New York City on a trip. Dan had been away on business. Once he spoke of an arranged marriage Brooke's father offered her up. He was a wealthy man as well. He didn't want to take care of Brooke any longer and pushed her off onto the first thing that came along. Karen fell in love with Brooke instantly. She was sad and lonely a little bit. Once she was in Tree Hill Brooke changed. She was happier and found love in Lucas. They hated each other at first but, for some reason Brooke kept trying with Lucas and it showed Karen that she would never give up. Brooke wasn't a quitter and that won Karen over. At the end of the day all she really wanted to see was her boys happy and have a family who loved them. Nathan was a little different. Dan had always been harder on him growing up because he felt Nathan didn't belong. Karen hated seeing Nathan treated the way he was but, sometimes she wasn't around to do anything about it. Looking back she wondered where Nathan would be if his real mother had decided to keep him.

_Karen walked quickly through the house and moved to the front door. She opened it to reveal a tall skinny blonde who looked to be with child. Karen stared at her for a moment and could see she was crying._

"_Can I help you?" Karen asked the lady._

"_Dan Scott… I need to speak to Dan Scott!" The lady demanded. _

_Karen turned around and called out Dan's name as she began to shake. It was freezing outside. Dan came rushing down the hall and stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the door. Karen could see fear all over his face. Something about the look on his face made her sick to her stomach. She looked back at the lady standing on the steps and then back to Dan. This must be her. The girl he was in love with before her. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked her._

"_Dan… Please… help me… please… I need help I am having your baby!"_

_Dan looked down to Karen and could see the hurt in her eyes. Karen looked away from him and back to the pregnant woman. _

"_Come in" Karen whispered walking back into the house. "Please be quite my children are asleep!"_

"_You have children" the blonde whispered. _

"_Two boys… Jake and Lucas!" Karen told her as she ushered them both into the living room. "I will be quick with this and you can say what you wish do you understand?" Karen asked her. The Blonde nodded her head._

"_I'm Karen Scott, Dan's wife!" She told her._

"_Im Deb" the lady whispered. _

"_Okay Deb, so now that we know you are pregnant by my husband I would like to know what your intentions are! I mean if you believe my husband is going to leave me and our children for you, well you are wrong!"_

"_No I just want help. I need to get out of this town. I don't want to be the laughing stock of this town! Some things are better left untold and if I get away no one will ever have to know about this!" _

"_How much do you want?" Karen asked her._

"_You are not giving her money!" Dan butted in._

"_Shut up! I think you have done enough in this matter!" Karen bit at him."This should be enough!"_

_Karen wrote a check and handed it over to Deb. Deb looked over it and at the bottom Karen had wrote. It you need anything come to me!_

_Deb nodded her head yes and Karen led her to the door. _

Karen never thought almost a yr later that Deb would be dropping Nathan off to her at the café and leaving him behind as well as the town. She had found a job in a night club in New York City. Nathan was nothing but a problem in Debs eyes. It didn't matter if Nathan was her real son or not, she loved him all the same! Of course Nathan knew she wasn't his real mom but, he didn't care about that. Karen had raised him and to him she was the only mom he would ever need. Her family was important to her. Eventually her and Dan worked through their problems and things changed in the family. She found herself loving him again and he found himself growing fond of Nathan. A smile formed on her mouth. All she had left to do now was make sure Nathan was going to finally be happy for the first time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**bbchick1712**- I know the abuse isn't original but, I started this story a long time ago and I had all faith in myself that I needed to finish this story up! So I hope you do enjoy it. thank you.

**grumpie2003**- I dont mind the comment you are perfectly fine, I do take negative criticism well. I think I do need help with punctuation lol, I get carried away with the "!" when i need a "." Hope you continue to enjoy the story even if i do get carried away.

**Kaya17tj**- I have always loved arranged marriage stories. I dont really know how i got this one but, I was just thinking about it one day like 2 years ago and i waited a long time to do this story and then ended up my computer crashed and i didnt work on it for almost a yr but now im back and changing it up. originally it was supposed to be a Haley's POV like as in diary entries but I didnt like it that way! Glad you like it and hope you enjoy ch 2

**britanyskye, tp404, sara and lavagurl**- glad you like it continue to enjoy.

**Pam211**- Thank you I am glad you like it and trust it is going to take Nathan a lot to get her to come out of the shell some ways more than others but, Nathan is going to find out sooner than Haley would like... just read and you will see :)

_**Ch 2- Whatever You Like**_

"You're getting married!"

"Mouth listen to me… I have no choice!" Haley cried.

"You do have other choices Haley; you are almost 18 years old. You don't have to do a damn thing that your dad wants you to! What if… Marry me!" He asked getting down on one knee.

Haley smiled at him softly. As much as she loved him, there was no way she could see him as anything other than her brother!

"Mouth, I will be fine. We can still talk! Nothing is going to change; the only difference is I won't be going to college with you.

"Haley, going to college was your dream! Now you are giving it up because you think you have to marry this guy!"

"I do have to marry him Mouth! It's the only way I can get away from my father."

"Do you even have feelings for this guy Haley?"

She looked right past him not wanting to answer that question. She didn't know what she felt for Nathan. She knew he made her feel safe. It had only been one day since she had met him how was she supposed to know if she had feelings for him.

"You do, don't you?" He asked again.

"Mouth, I don't know what I feel! The only thing I do know is that I am getting away from my father. You don't know what it is like to go through what I do every single night!"

"SO TELL ME… TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU GO THROUGH HALEY… STOP HIDING IT FROM ME!"

Haley could feel the tears begging to be released but she held them back. She had never told anyone about what he father had done. She could feel the anger coming on as Mouth continued to yell at her. Haley felt his hand grab her arm and in reaction she smacked him across the face. He stepped back shocked. Haley looked up immediately sorry. She hadn't meant to smack him it just happened.

"I… I am… I'm so sorry Mouth… I didn't… I am sorry!" She whispered through her tears.

"Haley…" He whispered taking her into his arms, "Don't be sorry… I am sorry. You're like my little sister; I don't want to lose you!"

"You will never lose me Mouth. You're my best friend!"

Haley hugged him as the bell rang. She sighed in relief that he didn't press her anymore for information on what was going on with her home life.

"You want me to walk you home?" He questioned.

"Nathan is picking me up!" She replied softly smiling at him. "I would love for you to meet him; he is a really nice guy!" Haley told him.

"I suppose I could do that!" He laughed at her.

Haley and Mouth grabbed their things and made the way out the school doors of Tree Hill High. She looked around and finally spotted Nathan leaning against his car.

"Oh there he is!" Haley smiled pointing his way. "Come on!"

Mouth laughed at her as she rushed her way over to him and he dragged behind her walking a little slower than her. He watched her as she approached Nathan and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi Nathan!" She smiled greeting him cheerfully. "Nathan, I want you to meet my best friend in the entire world… Marvin McFadden!" She smiled turning to greet him.

Nathan held his hand out to Mouth who in return shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Mouth smiled at him. "Haley had been talking about you all day… And you can call me Mouth!"

"Mouth?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know why but People have called me that since grade school… Maybe its cause I have a big mouth!" He laughed.

"So Haley has been talking about me all day?" Nathan asked.

Mouth laughed as Haley began to blush.

"She has told me a lot about you! I just have to tell you if you hurt her, I will break your legs"

"Mouth, I will never hurt her I promise!" Nathan laughed.

"Well I am going to get out of here… It was nice to meet you Nathan. Haley I will see you tomorrow here as usual right?"

Haley shook her head and hugged her friend goodbye.

"Hey Mouth," Nathan called after him, "I was going to take Haley over to my mom's café would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Oh you don't have to do that I don't want to impose" Mouth told him.

"You wouldn't be imposing, and I am sure Haley wouldn't mind!" Nathan said looking over at her.

Haley smiled and shook her head no. Of course she didn't care if Mouth came. He was her best friend and it would probably make her a little more comfortable having someone there she actually knew.

"Ok so why don't you come with us?" Nathan asked again.

Mouth walked back towards the car and Haley crawled in the back letting the guys set up front to talk. Once they reached the café Haley was ready to get out of the car. All she had done was set and listen to the guys talk about basketball. Mouth couldn't believe he was setting next to Ravens legendary Nathan Scott. Haley hated sports and the entire time they had talked about nothing but basketball. Nathan ushered Haley and Mouth into seats at the café.

"Nathan this place is gorgeous! Did you say your mom owns this place?" Haley asked. "I thought Dan said Scott woman were not allowed to work!"

Nathan laughed at her as she spoke the words that came out of Dan's mouth. Nathan set and explain to Haley and Mouth how Scott woman were not supposed to work but his mother wouldn't take no for an answer when she told Dan she wanted to open her café, finally he gave into her.

"So Nathan, will you let Haley go to school or work if she wants to?" Mouth asked him.

"Mouth…" Haley began but was cut off by Nathan.

"No it's okay Haley; to answer your question Mouth, as long as Haley is honest with me about what she wants to do or where she wants to be I don't mind if she works or goes to school. I would prefer if it were going to be one or the other that she went to school, I think the college experience is something everyone should at least get a taste of!" Nathan told him.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"Really… and I mean what I said, if you want to go to school or even work just be honest with me about it. I don't want to be lied to!"

Haley nodded her head in agreement. She stood up and excused herself to the restroom placing her chair back in under the table before she walked away. Nathan waited till she was completely out of sight before he began to speak,

"Can I ask you a question?" He said looking to Mouth who nodded his head. "What's the deal with her dad? Why is she so terrified all the time?"

"I don't really know. I am her best friend and she still won't let me know what's going on! I don't understand it but, my mom owns a café as well and she gave Haley a job just so Haley wouldn't have to go home until it was late enough that her father was sleeping. I mean I think he beats on her but, I don't know anymore. I just know she has been ready to get out of there for a long time so I see you as a blessing in disguise!" Mouth smiled at him.

"Does she want to go to school?" Nathan asked.

"She and I both applied to University of North Carolina and we both got in. The plan was as soon as school ended she would take all of her stuff and we would leave and never have to come back but, now she is marrying you so I don't know what she plans on doing. It's one of the reasons why I asked you if you would let her go to school!" He admitted.

"I kind of figured that. You know I have my eyes set on a house in Chapel Hill for the two of us and its only thirty minutes away from the University Haley could still go to school. I will definitely talk to her about it." Nathan told him.

"When she told me she was getting married and how this came about I thought I was gonna lose Haley because most arranged marriages are different. I've watched movies where men cut woman off from the world and have no friends and they have to stay at home and be house wives, have children and not talk to anyone and are abused and used for sex!"

"That's nothing like me!" Nathan laughed. "I want Haley to have a life, I just don't want to see her so broken and hurt anymore. I will talk to her later about the school thing and as far as I am concerned you are a pretty cool guy, I don't mind Haley being friends with you. I have to admit this morning when I seen the two of you together I was a little jealous but, now that I know you a little bit I like you!"

"Well thanks I like you too Nathan!" Mouth laughed.

Nathan watched as Haley quickly walked out of the bathroom and at the same time his mother opened the kitchen door not paying any attention and ran straight into Haley dropping the newly washed dishes onto the ground as the broke.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!" Haley cried. "I am such a klutz sometimes I never pay any attention to where I am going."

"You're okay you don't have to clean that up!" Karen told her smiling. Haley looked up at her and smiled back. "You must be Haley!"

"Yes, you must be Nathan's mom, I love your café it's gorgeous!" Haley complimented her.

"Thank you, don't worry about this mess I will get it all cleaned up in a few moments!"

"Hey mom" Nathan laughed as Karen and Haley made their way over to the table.

"Hey sweetie" Karen Scott smiled at her son before placing a kiss on his cheek. "So you brought more than just Haley I see. It's nice that you are making new friends!"

"Actually mom this is Haley's best friend Marvin McFadden!" Nathan introduced him.

"Actually you can call me Mouth ma'am!" He said standing up shaking her hand.

"And you can call me Karen, ma'am makes me feel old!" She laughed.

"Okay Karen it is. My mom actually owns a small café in Tree Hill as well" mouth informed her.

"Oh really what is your mother's name?" She asked curiously.

"Melissa McFadden"

"Oh I have met her before, at the small business owners meeting! She is a lovely woman to talk with." Karen smiled at him.

"Thank you ma'am I will tell her you say hello, I have to get out of here guys!" Mouth said turning back to Nathan and Haley. "Nathan, if you wanna hang out play video games, watch basketball or talk or anything hit me up here is my cell number." Nathan shook his hand taking the piece of paper with his phone number on it and storing it in his wallet.

"Catch you later man!" Nathan hollered as Mouth walked out the door. Nathan turned back to Haley and smiled. "He is a pretty cool dude. I could get used to him being around."

"I'm sure you could as much as you two talked about basketball!" Haley laughed. "So Karen how long have you been in business?" Haley asked.

"Two years and I wouldn't give it up for the world. This place is a comfort place for me. I was so excited when Dan finally caved on the whole "Scott woman do not work" thing and let me buy this place and open it up. I was more surprised when he didn't make me put the Scott name all over it." She laughed.

"So would you two like something to eat?" Karen asked the two.

"Oh yes I am starving" Haley laughed. "I will take whatever you think is the best!"

Karen smiled at her and walked away from the table. She was a beautiful girl that was for sure. She would need a few touch ups but, she would fit in with the Scott girls very well. Karen watched through the window as she prepared Haley and her son's meals taking in Nathan's facial features. He definitely seemed happy around her. She had not seen Nathan smile that way in years. It made Karen happy to know that this girl could make her son smile like that. There was no doubt in her mind that Haley would have any trouble making Nathan happy. Karen remembered when she first met Dan, and how unhappy he was. Dan had been in love with a girl, and his parents found her unfit to carry the Scott name. Instead they thought Karen Roe was the girl for him. It took her a long time to ever get a smile out of Dan the way Nathan smiled at Haley. Even though Dan and she had been through their ups and downs she still loved him.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my graduation." He asked her. "Then I can show you off to all my buddies"

"Nathan, I would love to come to your graduation, I don't know about you showing me off though… There isn't much to show!"

"Haley, don't say that. You are a beautiful girl and every guy there will be jealous that you are by my side and not theirs!" he whispered to her.

She blushed. Nathan was so good with his words. Lately she found herself wondering if he was just trying to win her over or if he was being genuine. In her heart she knew the answer. Haley had never met anyone like Nathan.

"Do you want to go to college Haley?" He blurted out. She looked up at him staring for a moment as if she was trying to think about that answer. "You don't have to lie to me Haley; actually I want you to be honest with me. If you want to go to college than you can go! I am not trying to stop you from doing anything you want to. You can have whatever you like Haley James!"

"I do want to go to college Nathan! I got accepted into the University of North Carolina. I will be honest with you. My plan was to sneak out when my father was sleeping and never look back. I felt like it was the only way out!" Haley could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to cry, she wanted to let it all out but she held it in.

"What did he do to you Haley?"

Before she could speak one word Karen placed two plates in front of them. The smell exploded inside of Haley's nostrils. It was the most amazing thing she had ever smelt in her life. Nathan watched Haley as she began to eat. He would let it go for now but, one day she would have to open up and tell him… One day she would have to tell him the truth or they would never be truly happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3- Give Into Me

_I'm gonna wear you down, I'm gonna make you see_

_I'm gonna get to you, your gonna give into me_

Two weeks went by quickly. He spent nearly every single day with Haley. For Nathan, he actually had a reason to wake up every morning; it was as if his life had meaning now. As they walked along the docks Nathan bent down and picked a lily from the ground. As he stopped Haley watched him. He leaned in towards her and tucked it into her hair. "Beautiful" he whispered to her causing Haley to blush. She had never felt so welcomed in her life. Happiness was a word that fell short in her life and now she was witnessing it firsthand. Nathan took Haley's hand as they continued to walk. It was something she had grown accustom to. Haley looked up to see a table lit up with candles and decorated with a table cloth. She looked at him smiling.

"I thought maybe it was time we had an actual date, just the two of us!"

"It's beautiful Nathan" Haley said as she quickly hugged him! "Thank you so much."

Nathan smiled at her brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She wasn't fake; she didn't wear a ton of makeup and try to impress everyone. She was herself and Nathan loved that about her. They set down on the small table as Nathan opened the basket and pulled out plates and containers full of food.

"So are you excited about graduation tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"I am excited, mostly because I won't have to go back and I can come home to you every day!" He winked at her. "Do you want to ride with me tomorrow, or would you rather ride with my parents?"

"I think I will ride with your parents!" She laughed. "No I am just joking Nathan, I would love to ride with you!"

"I would love you to ride with me" he smiled at her.

Silence fell upon the two as they continued to eat. When finished Nathan watched Haley as she looked out past the docks through the river and at that moment he wished he could read her mind. She was hurting deep inside and day by day he could see that hurt diminish. Not once in his life had he ever felt this way about a girl, let alone a girl he barely even knew.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked her unsure if he should interrupt her thoughts.

"I'm fine!" She whispered. "Just thinking ya know."

"What's on your mind James?"

"I can't believe I am graduating high school in a week and a half, I never thought I would get to leave." She whispered.

"Is it such a bad thing?" He turned so he could face her.

"It was everything I ever wanted!" Haley admitted. "I wanted to leave high school, pack up my things and go to school. I would never have to look back and most of all I would be away from my father!" Haley got up and leaned against the railing of the docs and looked into the sky.

Nathan got up and placed his arms around her waist. She didn't flinch; she didn't shudder or cringe. She was getting used to him touching her and for that Nathan was thankful.

"Haley" Nathan whispered turning her to face him. Haley looked up into his eyes. She closed her eyes wishing she could stay like this forever. Safe inside of his arms. She believed Nathan when he said he would keep her safe, that her father would never hurt her again. The question buried deep inside of her was how would he keep her safe if he didn't know what he was protecting her from? "You don't have to tell me now but, one day you are going to have to open up to me and let me know what it is your father has done to you! I won't push you into telling me but, I want you to know when you are ready I will be here for you!"

Haley closed her eyes as Nathan brushed his soft warm lips against hers. He placed one of his hands on her cheek cupping it as he held onto that moment, the other around her waist. She didn't want him to let go of her. If she could have one moment to stand still in forever, this would be it! Nathan pulled away from her slowly looking her in the eyes. He smiled at her lightly and leaned back in kissing her again. Haley parted her lips granting him entrance into her mouth. Nathan made her feel so perfect and complete. He pulled away once more this time pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. He held her like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"I want to show you something!" He whispered as he pulled away. "Come on let's go!"

Haley smiled at him as he extended his arm out waiting for her to take his hand. As they reached Nathan's car Haley stopped in her tracks. Nathan turned to look at her. She didn't even know what she was doing but she did know she didn't want this to end. Haley walked closer to Nathan throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. Nathan pulled her closer into his arms as she kissed him. He wondered if this was how his dad and Karen had acted with each other when they first met. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Nathan was falling in love with Haley James and there was nothing he could do to stop it. She had captured his heart with one smile. "We should go" she whispered. Nathan pulled away from her and opened the door to his car. The ride was a long one and he watched her as she kept quiet and stared out the window watching the scenery go by. He hadn't even thought about her father, he was probably worried about her. Nathan second guessed himself on that thought. He wasn't really sure if her father cared or not. Nathan had yet to find out the agreement on his and Haley's marriage arrangements. When his father had found Brooke in New York City, her father had to be paid off in order for Lucas to marry her. Nathan smiled as he turned the corner and drove down the small street. He pulled into a driveway and placed the car in park. He watched Haley as she got out of the car and then turned to look at him.

"Nathan what are we doing here?" She whispered. "What is this?"

""Just come with me" Nathan smiled at her as she followed him to the door. Nathan placed his key in the lock and opened it up revealing the inside to her. Haley walked in and looked around he could see she was amazed with the place. "You like it?" He asked.

"Nathan this is beautiful!" She said softly. "Does your family own this?"

"Sort of…" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Haley stared at him for a moment unsure of what he meant. "Welcome home Haley!"

"You mean… But I thought…"

"I closed the deal on this place last week. Brooke, my sister in law came in and set everything up for us" He said smiling at her.

"But Nathan, this isn't even in Tree Hill!"

"I know… I chose this place because, the University is only half an hour away from here and it wouldn't be such a long drive for you to go to school and back every single day!" Haley looked at him shocked.

"You mean…" she didn't even finish her sentence. Haley jumped into Nathan's arms almost knocking him to the ground. He kissed her softly brushing her hair out of her face.

"I meant what I said Haley, you are going to have everything you want, and if school is what you want to do then so be it. I just want you to be happy!" Nathan whispered.

_I'm gonna start a fire, your gonna feel the heat_

_I'm gonna burn for you, your gonna burn for me_

When Nathan pulled into Haley's drive way he leaned in kissed her goodnight and watched her as she entered the house. Nathan pulled out of the driveway and into the one across the street. He waited a moment setting in silence. As he got out of the car he could hear her father's muffled screams. Nathan watched from the bedroom as they argued. He meant what he had told her, Jimmy James wasn't going to hurt her ever again; not if he had anything to do with it. Nathan's heart dropped as he watched Jimmy James smack his daughter causing her to fall down onto her bed. It was all Nathan could handle before he ran across the street. He tried to open the door but, it was locked. With his left foot Nathan kicked the door in and made his way up the stairs as he heard Haley screaming and crying. He had to get to her. Nothing was going to stop him. Nathan busted through Haley's door to find Haley laying on the bed now unconscious and Jimmy James half naked spreading Haley's legs apart.

"Nathan I…" Jimmy James started but was cut off as Nathan's fist hit his mouth.

"You sick son of a bitch" Nathan yelled at him. He hit Jimmy James two, three, four more times and Jimmy James finally threw his hands up in defeat. "You stay away from her. I find out you come near her ever again and you will go to jail!" Nathan picked Haley up from the bed and carried her down the stairs and out the front door. The ride to his parent's house was only five minutes but he felt like it took him an eternity. He banged on his parents front door until his father answered.

"Nathan what in god's name are you doing here this late? Have you been drinking?" Dan asked taking in his son's appearance.

"Did you know?" Nathan asked him frantically.

"Did I know what Nathan?" Dan asked.

"Did you know Jimmy James has been raping his own daughter?" Nathan hollered at him.

"Nathan… I didn't know I swear, are you sure?" Dan asked.

"Am I sure? Are you serious right now dad?" Nathan turned and opened his car door pulling Haley out. He walked up the front steps and brushed past Dan carrying Haley into the family room. He turned to see his mom standing in the entry. She took in the room and upon seeing Haley laying on the couch unconscious Karen rushed to her side.

"What the hell happened?" Karen asked.

"I dropped her off, but I stayed… I knew something was wrong!" Nathan cried. "I heard them fighting and seen him hit her so I broke in their front door and when I got to Haley's room Jimmy was attempting to take her clothes off… She was already passed out!"

Karen looked at her son who was now shaking as tears poured down his face. She had never seen Nathan like this before. She turned to look at Dan who was just as surprised as she was. Karen couldn't believe this was happening. Who would be so cold hearted to actually rape their own child.

"She will be okay Nathan, you and your father go get the guest room ready!" Karen told her son.

She watched as Nathan and Dan did as she told. For a moment she set there looking at the girl. She looked so helpless and weak. She couldn't even begin to imagine all the pain Haley had endured. Karen had been her once. Before she was married to Dan, Karen had been in the same place as Haley James. It wasn't her father but, her uncle would sneak into her room late at night and do things to her no man she do to a woman unless they allowed it. This would only make Haley stronger. All she had to do was stay away from her father and everything would be okay.

"The room is all set" Dan said behind her from the entry way.

"Whatever it is that you owe this man, pay him off and you tell him to stay the hell away from her do you understand me Dan Scott!" Karen said standing up to face him. "Nathan is going to marry this girl and they will have children together. Unless you want this man coming after our grandchildren I suggest you give him what you owe and make him get the hell out of this town is that clear!"

Dan Scott shook his head yes to his wife as she brushed past him. He picked Haley up and carried her to the guest room laying her down on the bed.

"Come on Nathan, let's let the girl sleep" Dan told his son.

"No, I am staying here… When she wakes up she won't know where she is at and I want her to know she is safe!" Nathan whispered.

"Very well let's go honey!" Karen Scott said speaking up before her husband could say anything else. She closed the door behind her and followed her husband into their bedroom. "Did you know about this Dan?" She whispered looking at him deeply.

"I swear I didn't Karen. I seen him hit her one time and I told him to never touch her again. If I would have known he was doing this to her not only would he have lost his job, there would have been no deal made!"

"This isn't about that Dan. Nathan has fallen in love with Haley. You can't just go and change your mind now. She makes him happy. He laughs and smiles when he is around her." Karen told him.

"So then we will welcome Haley with arms wide open!" Dan said searching Karen's face for answers. "I have every nerve to kill that son of a bitch tomorrow if he shows up for work!"

"Don't kill him, do as I said Dan. We don't need anyone talking about us in this town. Just pay him off and send him on his way. Tell him if he ever shows his face in Tree Hill again you will make sure he is put in jail!" Karen demanded.

She could see his face smiling back at her. He brushed the hair out of her face and placed his lips softly over hers. She wanted him more than he could possibly know. Haley had never felt like this about any man before. She whispered something into his ear as he pulled away from her. Nathan turned walking away from her and it was as if no matter how loud she called out for him he would come back. She was lost, no idea where she was, no way to get home. She felt arms wrap around her waist and her entire body stiffened. He wasn't supposed to be here. She turned facing her father. "Please" was all she could say. Her heart was pounding as he pushed her down holding her into place trying to rip at her clothes. Haley set up sweat trickling down her forehead. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She wasn't at home! This wasn't her bed or her blanket. She started to move but looked down at the head resting on the edge of the bed; it was Nathan.

_Come on, come on into my arms_

_Come on, come on give into me_

He knew her secret yet he was still here for her. Nathan crawled into the bed with her laying down as she rested her head on his chest. He didn't ask her questions or push her to tell him anything. He just laid there and comforted her as she cried. She knew one day she would have had to tell him about it but, she didn't plan on him finding out like this. She thought she would have time to tell him, when she was ready. Nathan turned on his side looking at her. He cupped her face and wiped away her tears. Leaning in slowly he placed his lips softly on hers. "I won't hurt you Hales" he whispered into her mouth. She believed him. She knew in her heart that Nathan would never hurt her. His lips lingered on hers for a moment. He opened his mouth as she slid her tongue along his and made her way into his mouth. Nathan laid her down placing his body on top of hers. He knew nothing was right in her life except him and for tonight he would pretend… he would pretend nothing was wrong. Nathan kissed her softly licking at her lips and placing small trails from her mouth down her neck. At that moment he wanted her more than anything but, this wasn't the time. She wasn't ready and even though she may act like she was he knew differently. Nathan placed a small kiss on her forehead before moving back to the side of the bed and placing her body back on his chest.

_You're gonna take my hand, whisper the sweetest words_

_And if you're ever sad ill make you laugh ill chase the herd_

Haley woke to Karen pushing the curtains back smiling at the two of them. She wasn't ready to face his parents; she didn't want to talk about it. Haley was thankful when Karen had informed them that breakfast was done and that after breakfast she would be taking Haley shopping with her and that Nathan would be going with Dan to prepare before graduation. Haley walked into a small store with a sign that read "Clothes over Bros" following Karen they made their way to the register.

"I'll be with you in one second" the lady yelled from the back laying down some boxes.

"Well is that anyway to great your mother in law!" Karen yelled back at her.

Immediately the woman stood straight up and turned around smiling. She rushed from the back throwing her arms around Karen hugging her tightly.

"Oh my god I am so happy you are here. Remember those designs I told you about, well they are finally in and I was hoping I would get to show you them soon!" she smiled at Karen. "Oh you brought company!" she said looking to Haley.

"Oh yes forgive me I am so sorry. Brooke Davis Scott this is Haley James soon to be Haley James Scott!" Karen smiled. The brunette looked at Karen questioning her words. Haley smiled at her softly. She could tell the girl was a little confused about what Karen had said. "Nathan will be marrying her!" Karen let out.

"Oh my god! Nathan is getting married, this is soooo exciting" Brooke said hugging Haley. "You have to let me design your wedding dress."

Haley looked at Karen who laughed in return. "You have to excuse Brooke, she gets a little excited. First thing is first" Karen said looking to Brooke. "Haley needs something to wear to Nathan's graduation today!"

"Well then you have come to the right place Haley" Brooke smiled sweetly looking at her. "So did you and Nathan meet at school?"

"Actually Brooke, their wedding has been arranged, just like your and Lucas's wedding" Karen spoke up.

"Oh, well Haley James soon to be Scott welcome to the family" Brooke smiled before hugging her.

"Brooke will you and Lucas be attending the graduation?" Karen asked changing the subject.

"You know we will be. It has been all Lucas talked about since he got the invitation. He just cant believe his baby brother is graduating school!" Brooke smiled.

She was very beautiful. Haley had noticed all of the Scott women possessed a great deal of beauty and she wondered why she had been chosen to be Nathan's wife. She could never amount to what these women looked like.

"Haley why don't you come with me" Brooke offered. "I have plenty of things I will have you try on. I am sure we will find you something."

Two and a half hours later Brooke, Karen, and Haley walked out of the store. They waited as Brooke locked the doors and continued to walk down the sidewalk back towards the café where Karen had parked her car. Haley struggled as she carried six bags filled with clothes and shoes and Karen carried the other three. Haley had found a lovely white summer dress to wear to Nathan's graduation. Even though something told her he would, she continued to hope he would like it. Karen had informed Haley that Dan and Nathan had already headed towards Duke and that she would be driving Haley. They parted ways with Brooke and got into the car.

The long drive wasn't so bad; it was the silence that was killing her. She didn't know what to say to Nathan's mom but she felt she owed Karen some kind of explanation about the previous night.

"Karen, I am really sorry that…"

"Haley don't be sorry, there is nothing you could have done to stop Nathan from finding out. He was worried about you. He set across the street and waited for something to happen!" She informed Haley. Karen looked at Haley and sighed softly. "I know how it feels Haley… and I am not just saying that. Before Dan and I were married I went through the same thing. It wasn't my father but, his brother." Haley could see the pain in Karen's eyes and she knew at that moment she didn't have to hide anything from her.

"My mom left me when I was a little girl. She wanted to get away from my father because he beat on her all the time. I don't know why she didn't take me and that hurts a lot!" Haley confessed. "He began drinking all the time and it just started out as us arguing a lot. Those arguments soon turned into him hitting on me and later on that turned into him touching me!" She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "Sometimes I wish she would have taken me with her, and I hate her for that! She could have stopped him from hurting me and she was selfish…"

Karen pulled the car over to the side of the road and instantly took Haley into her arms. She felt Haley's pain she knew what it was like to go through such a horrible thing. Haley was a strong girl and she would get past it. Karen could see herself in Haley's eyes. "You will be okay!" Karen whispered to her. Haley set up apologizing as they began to drive off down the road. She felt so stupid. She had just broken down in front of a woman she barely knew. She felt at ease though. Haley never thought she would be able to talk about it with anyone and somehow she felt relieved now that she had.

After the graduation Haley stayed with Nathan. At the moment she was setting around a fire on the beach at an after graduation party. Haley watched him as he spoke with a few of his friends; every once in a while looking back stealing glances at her. She couldn't deny it to herself any longer. She was falling for him. She smiled at him as he looked her way once again. Her heart melted as he smiled back. Haley's view of Nathan was blocked by a skinny red head who was looking at her rudely.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked her.

"Actually it's can I help you?" the red head asked.

"No I think I am fine thanks though!" Haley smiled and looked away.

"I wouldn't waste your time with Nathan if I were you; you're not his type!" Haley immediately stood up and looked at her. She was giving Haley the shittiest look she had ever received and if Haley didn't know any better the red head was jealous! "I'm Rachael by the way."

"And I am leaving!" Haley laughed trying to make her way around Rachael so she could get to Nathan. Haley was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with this girl breathing down her neck.

"I'm not done talking to you" Rachael demanded stepping back in front of Haley.

This girl was really pissing Haley off she looked for Nathan and was thankful when he seen she was trying to reach him. She watched as he quickly made his way to her side.

"Can I help you with something Rachael" Nathan asked her.

"Oh I was just informing your little friend here she was wasting her time with you!" Rachael laughed.

"Actually Rachael, this is my fiancée Haley James" Nathan said harshly.

"She isn't wearing a ring!"

"Because she doesn't have one yet, Rachael I don't have to explain myself to you get lost!" Nathan demanded sounding a little agitated.

"Actually I will do no such thing I think Holly here…"

"It's Haley!" Haley told her rudely. "And I think he said we were done here so fall back right now before you regret it!" Haley and Nathan once again tried to move around Rachael who in return blocked them again. "You know what I tried to be nice but, now you are just pissing me off." Haley snatched the cup of beer out of Nathan's hand and dumped it over Rachael's head. Nathan quickly grabbed Haley's hand and led her away leaving a shocked Rachael behind.

_My heart is set on you, I don't want no one else_

_And if you don't want me I guess I'll be all by myself_

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley as they set on the beach. He had never felt like this about any girl before. He had only met her two weeks ago and here he was falling in love with her more and more every day. At that moment Nathan couldn't picture himself with anyone else; he would rather be alone. "Haley" he whispered. She turned to look at him and he placed a small kiss onto her lips. Pulling away he looked into her eyes. She starred back softly smiling at him. "You make me happy… and I was gonna wait till next week after you graduate but, Ummm…" Nathan removed his arms from around her and stood up pulling her with him. She watched Nathan as he fumbled through his pockets and removed small velvet, white colored box. Haley stood back as Nathan took her hands in his and got down on one knee. Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing.

"Haley I know we barely know each other but, I find myself thinking about you all of the time. When I'm not with you I go crazy. I find myself falling in love with you every single day Haley and I would like to know if you…" Nathan let go of Haley's hands and removed the ring from the box tossing it to the ground. "Will you marry me Haley James?"

Haley placed one of her hands over her mouth as Nathan slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. It was a medium sized heart shaped diamond with a gold band. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. "Yes" she whispered. Nathan looked up at her and smiled softly. "Yes Nathan, I will marry you!" Haley felt tears pour down her cheeks as he picked her up and kissed her. This had to be a dream. She never thought this would be how she was going to spend her life. It had to be a dream. She was happy, finally she was happy!

_Come on, come on into my arms_

_Come on, come on give into me_

Haley thought she would spend the rest of her life hating men. She laid back on the beach as he kissed her passionately. Haley ran her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses along her neck. He looked up into her eyes; she was happy. It was written all over her face. The only thing he wanted out of this was to make sure she would be happy. "I love you" he whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too" she whispered back. This seemed so unreal. Nathan never thought this would happen. When his parents had told him that they were arranging for him to be married Nathan felt like they were just trying to control him. He felt like they were taking away the only freedom he had left in his life. They kept telling him it was for the best and he would be happier and that they just wanted someone to be there for him not for his money. They thought this was the only way to make sure of it. Now he understood why. He was genuinely happy for the first time in his life. Nathan was drawn back to reality as he felt cold water cover him and Haley. She let out a playful scream and began to laugh loudly. He looked up to see three of his buddies running off. "You are so dead" Nathan called after them pulling his fiancé to her feet.

"Go have fun" she winked at him. "I will have the rest of my life to spend time with you."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Haley watched him as he walked away and joined his friend goofing off with them and throwing water at each other. Haley walked over to the table and picked up a glass of juice. "Does this have any alcohol in it?" She asked the guy standing by the table. He shook his head no and then walked away. Haley picked up a glass and filled it. Lightly sipping it she decided that the punch had no alcohol in it and walked away with the glass.

Two hours and 4 cups later Haley wasn't so sure that about the punch anymore. She was a little dizzy and couldn't walk straight. She looked around trying to find Nathan but her eyes were blurry and she began to feel a little scared. Haley walked towards the red head and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Nathan" she whispered.

"Ummm… Are you okay?" She asked Haley looking at her. "You don't really look so good!"

"I don't feel really good, I just need to find Nathan" Haley mumbled.

"Yeah… just set here I will get him!" Rachael told her.

"Why are you being so nice to me now?" Haley questioned.

"You have guts that's why… No one has ever stood up to me like that. I give you props! I will be right back I am going to go get Nathan for you Haley just set still okay."

Haley leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Everything was spinning all she could do was look at her hand. The ring on her finger was beautiful. She was going to be married soon. She was going to go to college and she was getting married. Haley looked up to see Nathan running towards her. He bent down and she smiled at him.

"Have you been drinking?" He laughed.

"That guy said the punch had no alcohol in it!" she laughed back.

"Come on babe we need to get home!"

"Nathan you have been drinking we can't drive home" she told him.

"Haley I only had one beer. Actually I had half a beer and you dumped the rest all over Rachael." Nathan told her softly. He watched as Haley stood up but fell back down in her seat. He laughed a little bit before picking her and carrying her to the car.

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in, until I'm under your skin_

_I'll use my lips, ill use my arms come on, come on, come on,_

Nathan laid her in the bed and smiled at her as she slept. His mom had insisted they didn't move in together till after they were married but, he didn't want to drive all the way back to Tree Hill so he stopped in Chapel Hill and took her home. The home that they would move into together after they were married; the home they would start their own family in and make memories together. Nathan smiled to himself thinking about it. She was the girl for him. He couldn't believe his father had someone who Nathan would actually want to spend the rest of his life with. She stirred in her sleep. Nathan backed up as Haley set up straight in the bed and dashed straight to the bathroom across the hall. He walked in behind her and pulled her hair back as she continued to get sick into the toilet.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she tried to stand up.

"For what" he said wiping the hair out of her face.

"For getting drunk and embarrassing you in front of your friends!" she cried.

Nathan chuckled at her as she slurred her words. She was still a little drunk and even though she had just spent five minutes in the bathroom puking Nathan found it very sexy.

"Haley you did not embarrass me in front of my friends! I had fun tonight and apparently you did too" he continued to laugh.

"This is not a laughing matter" she spoke pulling herself up. "That guy should be sent to jail, he told me the punch had no alcohol in it!"

"Haley if you are at a college party, even the punch has alcohol in it… No matter what they say!" Nathan placed his arms around Haley and helped her back to the bedroom. Nathan crawled into the bed with her pulling her close to him. He sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He wished he could stay in this moment forever.

_Give into me_

Being with Haley made him feel alive again! He wanted to make her happy; if he could do that then he would stay just as happy. Nathan had already told her she could go to school. All he would have to do is make sure it happened. Haley had told him she had already been accepted into UNC and he was going to do whatever he had to, to make sure she went. Who cared if "Scott" girls weren't supposed to do anything other than be house wives? His mother owned her own café; Brooke owner her own store and Peyton was still in school and owned her own Studio. Haley was going to be happy no matter what it took. Nathan smiled to himself thinking about how happy he was being with her. He never thought this day would come. He never believed he would find a girl who would love him for him and want to start a family with him. His heart belonged to her, and he hoped he had hers.

_Give into me_


	4. Chapter 4

Before I continue on I just want to thank you all for reading! Like I had said prior, Haley did not plan on Nathan finding out about her father so soon. She had thought she would be the one to tell him. Anyhow… I will have other things going on in this story! You won't see much of Jake and Peyton right now I will throw them in here somewhere though I promise ! I do hope you enjoy chapter 4 thanks to all the replies once again xoxo Amanda

Ch 4- The Past Will Come Back To Haunt You

Haley opened her eyes as the sun blared directly on her face. Her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to be sick. She set up slowly gathering what had happened the night before. Looking around Haley realized she was not in the "Scott" house. The bed was draped with black satin sheets and blankets. Looking around she noticed the entire room was black and white. She removed the sheets from her body and gasped as she looked down at her hand. The previous nights events began to flood her mind. Nathan graduating, she poured a drink over a girls head, Nathan proposing to her, and getting seriously drunk! Note to self, she would never drink any punch at a college party again. Haley chuckled a little bit thinking about it. Walking through the house she realized she was in what would soon be their home. Looking around Haley couldn't believe this was happening; she was finally getting away from her father, she was going to go to college and she was about to marry a man she barely even knew. He had been so good to her though. Nathan didn't have to be nice or care about her in any way shape or form but he did. Looking around Haley searched for Nathan but, could not find him. She walked through the kitchen and into the back of the house. Stopping at the entry way she smiled to herself a little bit. There was Nathan, asleep on a couch.

Nathan opened his eyes to see her standing in the doorway. She was so beautiful; he couldn't imagine her not being in his life anymore. He had thought about it though. Now that her father was paid off and taken care of what if she left? She didn't have to marry him any longer? Her father wouldn't dare come near her now that people knew his secret! What if she decided she didn't want to go through with the marriage and leave him? He would let her go. Nathan didn't want to make her feel trapped or let her think she had to marry him. He wanted her to want to marry him. "Good morning" he whispered to her. "I thought that it may not be a good idea if I were to sleep in the same bed with you so I came down here and slept," Nathan said explaining himself.

"Thank you Nathan" she smiled softly at him. "And not because you didn't sleep with me, but for everything else."

"I just want to make you happy Haley. What I said to you last night, I meant it. I find myself falling in love with you more and more every day. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for yet and that goes for talking about your dad and everything as well. I just want you to know when you are ready… I am here for you Haley!" Nathan leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled him closer to her as she cuddled her head into his chest. Nathan was so warm and she could see love in his eyes, she could see he truly cared about her. Yes, he asked her to marry him because it had already been arranged but, she didn't think of it as a bad thing. Haley knew that after she married Nathan her life would be better than ever. "On that note we should get ourselves together and head back to Tree Hill. I haven't even told my parents about this place yet. My mom is set on the fact that we should not be moving in together until we are married. That's why she wants us to stay with her and my dad!"

Haley laughed and smiled at Nathan. She was gorgeous! It didn't matter if her hair wasn't done all the time or if she had on makeup, she was still beautiful in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had never had a boyfriend. Nathan smiled thinking about how he would be her first boyfriend and her last. He wouldn't be her boyfriend for much longer because they were going to be married in no time.

Karen Scott smiled at her son Nathan as he and Haley walked into the café. She had been so worried about the two of them when she woke up and neither one of them was there. Nathan's phone had been turned off and she didn't know what to think. All the things that had gone on with Haley's father worried Karen that Jimmy James may come back to retaliate. Dan had assured her that he paid Jimmy off and he had left town in a hurry.

"Hey mom" Nathan said hugging her. "Sorry we didn't call my phone died!"

"I was worried to death about the both of you! Where were you at?" She questioned.

"I drank a little bit and so did Haley so we stayed in Durham!" Nathan lied. He couldn't tell her yet. Nathan had wanted to make his mom proud so he wanted to surprise her by showing her the house he had chosen to start his own family in. "Anyhow, we are starving can you make us something to eat please?"

Karen looked at him and laughed as he made a sad face with his lip sticking out. She nodded her head yes and made her way into the kitchen. As she prepared the two something to eat she would steal glances at them. There was a smile on Haley James face that hadn't been there weeks ago when Karen had first met her. Her heart melted at the site of the two of them. She only wanted Nathan to be happy and by the smile he had plastered all over his face, Karen knew he was. Karen turned her head towards the window looking outside and then back to her cooking. Quickly she looked up and back out the front window. A blonde lady stood outside watching through the glass. Her heart began to pound. Quickly Karen finished up the plates and made her way into the dining area. She handed Nathan and Haley their food and then walked over to the window. She was gone! Maybe she had imagined it. Why would she come back now after all of these years? It had to have been a mistake. She shook the thought from her mind and went back to work cleaning up the dishes and cleaning up the dining area. Still in the back of her mind she wondered If it had been her and if it was what she could possibly want!

"So Nathan when will you begin working at the firm?" Karen asked her son as she set down next to him in the booth. She looked closely at Haley's hand noticing the pretty diamond setting on her ring finger! "Nathan Scott you little ass you didn't even tell me you were going to ask her yet!" She stood up pulling Haley's hand with her. "This ring is beautiful." Karen looked at a blushing Haley and smiled. "Welcome to the family Haley."

"Thank you" Haley smiled and quickly hugged Karen.

Karen glanced out the glass window and this time she knew she wasn't imagining it; she was standing there across the street staring right back at Karen. Her heart sunk. Why was she coming back into their lives now? What did she want? Karen wasn't going to let her ruin her family again. It almost tore them apart once before and Nathan was the only thing that stopped it. When Nathan was left to Dan and Karen, it somehow re-connected Dan and her. She fell in love with him all over again and she was happy now. She wouldn't let her do this to them again! Karen watched as she quickly turned around and walked down the street disappearing out of Karen's sight. "You two should go ahead and eat I plan on closing early today" Karen announced.

Nathan could tell something wasn't right with his mother. She never closed the café early and her face was drained of all its color. Not once had he ever seen his mom look like this. It was like death had just walked right through her. "I'll be back" Nathan told Haley as he got up and followed his mother into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked watching his mother pace the floor. She stood there looking at him biting on her lip unsure of what to tell him. She was hiding something from him. Nathan could see it by looking in her eyes.

"Nathan… I love you okay! You know even though we don't share the same DNA you are my son right?" She asked softly fixing his collar.

"Of course mom" he laughed. "What's wrong mom, this whole me getting married thing got you all emotional!" He laughed at her.

"Yes sweetie, I am sorry! I just cant believe my baby is going to get married" she said forcing back tears. She was trying to break apart her family and she knew it. Karen could feel the tears sting her eyes. She smiled at Nathan and hugged him before he walked back into the dining room and took his place with Haley. How would she explain to Dan that his former lover was back in town? Would he want to see her? What if he wanted to be with her? How would she get through this a second time around? How would Nathan react? Would he want her to be a part of his life even though she abandoned him? So many thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to. She didn't really have many friends and the ones she did didn't even know that Nathan wasn't genetically hers. She would be okay, she had to be. She was the rock in her family and she wouldn't let it crumble now. Not after all of these years.


	5. Chapter 5

**kaya17tj- **Yes I am bringing Deb back into the picture it was something I had always planned on doing. Nathan does not know about Haley's mom or anything else about the situation other than the fact that her dad was raping her! Nathan wouldn't have found out if he wouldn't have waited across the street from Haley's house to see if something was going to happen. He was just too worried about her to go home! Thanks for all the feedback though I do appreciate it. Hope you enjoy all my other post!

_**Ch 5- Don't You Want To Stay**_

Karen swept the kitchen thoroughly making sure not to leave a drop of anything on the floor. Last thing she needed was the health department coming in and closing her down for a piece of molded food or dirty floors. She heard the bell ring on the door as it opened. Without looking up she yelled a quick "Sorry we're closed" and went back to sweeping the floor. When she was done she placed the broom back inside of the utility closet and pulled out the vacuum. Dragging it into the dining room she was taken back when she looked up seeing her standing in front of her. "We're closed" Karen demanded taking in her sight. She looked much better than she did 25 years ago. She didn't look strung out on drugs or like a hooker anymore. She was dressed down in business attire and had gained a few much needed pounds. Deb had always been a beautiful woman in her eyes. Nathan resembled her a lot; he had her eyes. "What do you want? Why are you here? I paid you to stay the hell away from me and my family!" Karen looked at her glaring. She felt threatened and it wasn't something she liked very well.

"Can we talk" Deb spoke softly to her. "I just want to talk to you please?" Karen nodded her head and set down at the table watching her every move as she joined her. "I know you seen me earlier today" she started pausing. "Was that him with you in the café?"

"Yes" Karen spoke sternly.

"He looks so much like his father! What is his name?" Deb asked her.

"Nathan, his name is Nathan! Why are you here?"

"Karen, twenty five years ago I was a different person and I thought that giving Nathan away was the best thing for him. That way he would have a good life. He could go to a good school be raised in a good family environment and know his brothers and his father." Deb said calmly. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of him or how he was. I knew in my heart that bringing him to you was for the best. I knew you wouldn't let him go anywhere such as a foster home or give him up for adoption. You had too much of a motherly instinct. I noticed it the day I was in your house and you wrote me that check." She glanced at Karen who smiled at her bitterly. "I didn't come here to break up your family; I wouldn't do that again. All those years ago I was foolish. I thought that if I stayed by his side he would eventually leave you but, when I found out that you two had kids I knew it was time to let him go."

"I don't really care what you came here Deb. I know you want to see Nathan but I am asking you to stay away from my son!" Karen bit at her. "He doesn't need another mom or a friend. He has everything he could possibly need, do as I say and stay away from my son."

"You mean my son!" Deb said standing up meeting catching her glare. "Nathan is and always will be my son Karen. No matter how much you look at it I laid down with Dan and helped conceive him, I gave birth to him… He will always be my son."

"NO" Karen shouted standing up. "He is not your son. You did not get out of bed at three in the morning to feed him, you weren't there when he had a fever of one hundred and four degrees and needed to go to the emergency room. You weren't there when he graduated high school or even college. You were never there for him you may have given birth to him but I raised him… I am his mother; he is my son and this will be my last warning you stay the hell away from him! Now if you don't mind I am closed so get the hell out of my café."

"Goodbye Karen" Deb got up and began to walk out of the café.

"Oh and Deb" Karen said stopping her in the open doorway. "I meant what I said, stay away from my son!"

She didn't say anything; instead she turned and walked out the door of the café. Karen stood there for a moment shaking. Inside she was breaking, she didn't know what to do. She set down in the chair just as the tears began to slide down her cheek. She couldn't hold them in any longer. It wasn't like she didn't know this day would come. Karen looked up as the bell on the door chimed. Dan stood in the doorway with a worried look on his face. She got up out of her seat and threw herself into his arms.

"Karen what is wrong?" He asked her as she cried into his chest. "Tell me sweetheart what is wrong?"

"She's back Dan… She has come back" Karen cried.

"Who?" It took one look into her eyes to understand what she was talking about. Fear washed over Dan Scotts face. Why was she coming back now? "Are you for sure?"

"Yes Dan I am sure. She came into the café, she wants to see Nathan. She isn't going to back off easily either."

"Does she want more money because if she does I will give it to her" He stated.

"I don't know what she wants. She said that Nathan was always going to be her son and she was going to make sure she talked to him!"

"I won't let her. I will make sure she comes nowhere near Nathan" he demanded.

"Dan what if we can't stop her? Maybe we should talk to Nathan about this."

"Maybe, let me see if I can control this first and if it comes to it… we will tell Nathan" Dan said hesitant. "Let's go we have some shopping to do for our newest member of the family!"

Nathan watched her as she pranced out of the bathroom wearing his old high school basketball jersey. He was amazed at how easily she took his breath away. Haley took the towel off of her head and hung it up neatly over the banister. She smiled at him devilishly. Nathan kinked his eyebrows as she straddled his lap and planting her lips on his softly. He ran his fingers up her back and into her hair.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin and your hair falling slow_

Haley pushed herself into Nathan more as each moment passed between the two of them. Nathan slowly leaned backwards onto the bed as their kiss became more passionate. He wanted her so bad. He would have done given into her if she would have been any other girl. Nathan knew that Haley was hurting more than she wanted to show though; she was too vulnerable for this. Still he couldn't let the moment go. He felt her nipples harden through the thin material of his jersey that she was wearing. Nathan slowly turned Haley over laying her down on the bed. He hovered over her for a second taking in her beauty. She pulled Nathan down on top of her kissing him again. His hands traveled from hers up to her hair and back down. He ran his fingers softly over her shoulders down her sides as far as he could reach. Nathan cupped her ass with one hand as he used to the other to entangle his fingers in her hair. Nathan trailed kisses from her mouth down her jaw line until he reached her neck. He sucked and licked around certain spots causing Haley to moan lightly. Nathan sucked her earlobe into his mouth causing her to arch her back as he did. She ran her fingers through his hair as she parted her legs. He wanted her more than anything; right then and there he forgot about everything that had happened. He wanted to make love to her, show her how he really felt. She wasn't ready for it and he knew it. She needed time to get over the pain and suffering that she had endured from her father. Still he couldn't part from her. Nathan closed his mouth over hers once again this time kissing her hungrily. He wanted it and he knew that if he continued he wouldn't stop.

_When a goodbye kiss feels like this_

Nathan kissed her softly one last time before he pulled himself off of her and rolled onto the other side of the bed. He didn't want to stop but in his heart he knew she wasn't ready. He turned to her touching her face with his fingers. She searched him for answers and even though she tried to hide it he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her. "It's not that I don't want you Haley because I do."

"Then why did you stop?" She asked harshly. "Is it because of what happened to me? I've seen those stupid old ass movies where guys are arranged to marry girls and they won't agree to it unless she is a virgin… is that what this is about Nathan? Do you not want to sleep with me because I am not a virgin? I mean if that's the case this whole getting married thing isn't going to work very well because I don't agree with cheating and if you won't be getting it from me you will have to get it somewhere!" A single tear fell from her eyes. She fell into his arms as he wiped it away.

"Haley it has nothing to do with that" He answered her honestly. "In my eyes you are still very much a virgin. Losing your virginity is about giving it to someone you want to be intimate with. You didn't give it to him, he took it! I wouldn't care if you had been with the whole high school football team Haley. I want to be with you and I want to make love to you!"

"Then why don't you?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"You're not ready for this Haley. You have suffered the most traumatic kind of physical and mental pain any woman could have to face. You are the strongest woman I know but deep down I know you are not ready for this. You may think you are but I believe otherwise." He looked her in the eyes as she stared back. He was fearful she wouldn't understand. Nathan didn't want to hurt her but, he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for; he didn't want her to push herself into it. "Haley, I can wait. I will still be in love with you no matter how long it takes. I think we should at least wait till after the wedding!" She nodded her head at him and nuzzled her face into his chest. Nathan ran his fingers through her hair playing with it.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly holding onto her. She was everything he had ever wanted in a girl. She didn't want to be with him just because his family had money; she wanted to have a life with him. Nathan had once come to the terms with the fact that he would never find a girl who wanted to be with him just because she loved him; he was wrong. Haley was falling in love with him and he could tell just by looking into her eyes. She was scared and so was he but, that wouldn't stop them. He hated that tomorrow he would have to start working at the firm and she would have to return to school. Nathan fumbled through his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly typed his text to Haley's best friend Mouth and laid it down next to him. He wanted to at least make an attempt to get to know Haley's best friend. Mouth knew her better than anyone did. The only information Mouth had given him about Haley was that she wanted to go to school. Nathan thought about college. He loved every bit of it. Playing basketball was the one escape he had. It was a part of his life he controlled. He played in high school and got a scholarship to play ball for Duke. Nathan majored in Law because his father had demanded it. Both of his brothers worked in the Scott firm with their dad. He thought about giving it all up to play pro ball but, it wasn't the life Nathan really wanted. He wanted a wife, kids, and a family. Nathan pulled his fingers from Haley's hair as he realized she had fallen asleep. He knew she needed it so he left her be. Nathan placed a small kiss on her forehead and removed himself off of the bed. Closing the door behind him he made sure to be quiet and quickly walked down stairs. Nathan glanced around his childhood home noticing not much had changed since he had moved out and went to school. It had been the same as long as he could remember. Nathan was taken from his memories as he heard a car pull into the driveway. As he opened the front door he saw his father trying to get the garage door open. Nathan walked over and helped him lift it up and push it open.

"What are you doing?" He asked his dad.

"You are about to find out!" Dan said smirking at him. "Here comes your mother now." Nathan turned his head to see his mother pulling into the driveway in a brand new car.

"You guys bought a new car!" Nathan asked kinking his eyebrows. His mother had a perfectly good car that was only a year old. Nathan watched his mother as she hurried and pulled the car into the driveway making sure not to hit her husband's car. "You got a new car mom? Why are you parking in the garage you guys never park in here?" Nathan badgered asking questions.

"Nathan what is wrong with you?" Karen asked laughing. "No I didn't get a new car and I am parking this in here because your father and I bought this car for Haley for her graduation present and we don't want her to see it till Friday when she graduates."

Nathan looked at them in amazement. It wasn't just him who cared about Haley. After everything that had happened he expected Dan to tell him not to marry her and his mom to say it wasn't there problem and the family shouldn't get involved. Instead they were welcoming her with open arms!

"Haley is going to love this you guys" Nathan said giving his mom a hug and then turning to shake his dad's hand. "She won't spend much on gas when she is driving this back and forth to school every day!" Nathan regretted saying it the moment it slipped out of his mouth. He hadn't even told his dad yet that he was going to allow Haley to go to school. Nathan hadn't even dropped the bomb that he bought a house in Chapel Hill so they would be closer to the school.

"School?" Dan asked questionably. "Nathan she doesn't need school, she needs to stay at home and be a good wife… and maybe a mother!"

"Dad she wants to go to school and I am not going to stop her. I want to make her happy and she has dreamed about this for so long. I don't know why your still stuck on the whole "Scott woman" shouldn't work thing. For god sakes dad mom owns a café, Brooke owns a clothing store and Peyton has a record label! All of the "Scott woman" are working these days dad!" Nathan laughed at his father who didn't protest against him.

"Well if you think it will make her happy; as long as you're happy!" Dan said walking into the house. Nathan and his mom followed making sure to be extra quiet just in case Haley had woken up. Nathan quickly made his way up the stairs and as he reached the room he was greeted with her smile as she walked out through the door. "Hey you" he said pulling her close to him. "You are looking awfully beautiful!" She blushed and nuzzled her face into his chest. Nathan held her hand as they walked down the stairs and into the living room where his parents waited.

"Hello sleepyhead!" Dan greeted her laughing. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes sir" She smiled back. "Thank you for asking!"

"So Haley are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" Karen asked her. "Seeing as this is your last week in high school."

"Yeah I guess. I don't really care for high school too much. I mean I don't know if Nathan or Dan told you but I have been chosen to be the class valedictorian. I have yet to finish my speech though!" She smiled. "So I am excited about that!"

"Oh well congratulations" Karen said speaking up."Your father and I were wondering if the two of you would like to join us for dinner. Nathan your brothers will be there and Haley you will get to meet Peyton."

"And Brooke…" Nathan started.

"She has already met Brooke where do you think I took her to get her amazing wardrobe!" Karen told him.

"Don't tell her we are getting married she will turn into wedding plannerzilla!" Nathan laughed.

"Too late, she has already offered to make my dress!" Haley laughed at him.

"That reminds me Haley come here, let me see this ring Nathan bought you!" Dan told her. Haley walked over to Dan extending her arm out so he could admire the beautiful diamond on her finger. "Well you're right honey it is beautiful! Good job Nathan."

"Well I guess we should get ready for dinner Haley" Nathan said pulling her away from his parents. "Haley and I will see you at the restaurant love you guys!"

"We love you guys too" his mom yelled back at him.

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

Dinner with Nathan's family was amazing. She had noticed that Lucas and Jake looked more like Karen but Nathan looked more like his father. He didn't resemble Karen one bit. Then there were his eyes. Neither Dan nor Karen had his eyes. Haley found herself very fond of Brooke and Peyton she could see her being very good friends with the two of them.

"So Haley, Nathan has told us you will be going to University in the fall." Dan looked at her questionably. She didn't know how to answer him. "Is this what you wish for?"

"Yes sir" she spoke softly. "I didn't know Nathan had told you guys."

"Sorry" He said looking at her. "I kind of slipped when we were talking earlier while you were sleeping."

"Haley, what are you planning on majoring in?" Karen asked her.

"Music" Haley answered. "I have always loved singing and I figured why not take a chance on majoring in it! If all else fails I could teach music."

"Have you ever made a demo?" Peyton asked butting in.

"No, it's nothing like that. I said I love singing" Haley laughed. "I didn't say I was any good at it!"

"You should come by the studio some time. Let me listen to what you got!"

"Ok that sounds great" Haley said smiling at her.

"I could bring her by sometime next week after graduation!" Nathan offered.

"That's fine just let me know when you are coming that way I make sure I am there." Peyton said smiling at her brother in law.

"Nathan are you excited about starting work tomorrow?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"Yeah dad has your office all set up and ready to go! The only thing you have to do is hire a receptionist!" Jake spoke up.

"Good to know" Nathan laughed. "I'll put an ad out saying I am hiring one."

Nathan felt her hand settle on his lap and he wrapped his over it. He felt her squeeze a little reassuring him everything would be okay. She knew he was nervous about starting his job. It helped him knowing that she was there for him just as much as he was for her.

_We could make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

"I bought a house!" Nathan blurted out half way through dessert. He had yet to tell his parents or anyone else other than Haley and it had been bothering him. He didn't know why he hid it, just thought it would be best to keep it concealed until the wedding. But now he felt it was the right time to let everyone know about it.

"You did what?" Dan asked surprised.

"I bought a house; for Haley and I to live in" Nathan repeated.

"And where is this house located at?" Karen asked.

"Chapel Hill" He said simply.

"Why in Chapel Hill?" Brooke asked.

"Because it's in between!"

"In between what?" Dan asked. "Why didn't you come to me about this? I would have helped you find a house."

"This house was to perfect dad. I knew it was the one I wanted from the moment I laid my eyes on it."

"Nathan I…" Haley started.

"Nathan has this deal went through yet?" Dan asked.

"Nothing will be finalized until Haley and I are married so we can both sign the title for it."

"I think you should think about this decision before you jump into it. You need to look at other houses before you buy the first one you lay your eyes on."

"Nathan maybe…" she tried to speak up.

"Dad I want this house. If you and mom would just look at it then you would understand why I want it!"

Nathan argued with his father.

"Dan he is right we should look at it as well. If it is the house Nathan wishes to have then you cannot change his mind. Chapel Hill is only thirty minutes away from here. It isn't like he is moving clear across the country!" Karen spoke up. "Now I do believe if you two are done arguing Haley has something to say!" All eyes turned to look at Haley.

"I was actually going to say the same thing as you Karen but thank you!" Haley blushed.

"So when can we see this house?" Dan asked.

"We can all drive there when we are done if you would like" Nathan offered.

After dinner was finished all of them piled into a car and made their way into Chapel Hill following Nathan to the house. It was a long silent drive. He should have waited to tell them about it. Nathan knew his father would freak out about him buying the house but he also knew that when his father seen it he would understand. Nathan glanced at Haley as he felt her hand take hold of his. He smiled at her softly. She was too good to him. Some way he believed she deserved much better than him but, he would never let her go. His heart already belonged to her and if she left it would go with her because he would never love anyone the way he loved her. Nathan pulled into the drive way and the two of them got out of the car. Nathan rushed to the front door unlocking and opening it so everyone could enter as they pleased. Everyone walked inside one after the other and made their way through the house glancing at everything and taking in the surrounding.

"Nathan this house is beautiful" Brooke chirped. "I can't believe you of all people picked this house out. I want to know who helped you!"

"No one helped me Brooke. I was visiting a friend and happened to drive past it on my way to his house. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It seemed like the perfect place to start a family at."

"I have to admit Nathan, this house does seem very… perfect as you say!" Dan smiled at his son.

"What about you Hales?" he said turning to her. "Could you see us spending the rest of our lives here?" She smiled at him and nodded her head yes.

"Then it is settled I guess, Haley and Nathan will move into this house after they are married" Karen spoke up.

She fell asleep before he could. Nathan pushed stray hairs out of her face as he watched her sleep. This was going to be his life. Haley was going to be his family. It made him happy to even think about it. Nathan reached for his phone as it began to beep. Opening it up he seen it was a text from Mouth. "Sorry I didn't respond earlier my phone was dead and I was at work. Glad to hear things are going good with you and Haley. All I got to say is I better be invited to this wedding. Hit me up tomorrow I am off work and we can hang out and do some talking!" Nathan laughed a little making sure not to wake Haley up.

_Let's take it slow I don't wanna move to fast_

_I don't wanna just make love I wanna make love last_

Walking through the high school she looked around taking everything in. This was it; Haley was leaving in a few days. It dawned on her that she was really going to miss it. She would miss setting through her boring English class and getting told she didn't know a basketball from a hockey stick by coach Whitey. She would miss all of it. Grabbing her things from her locker she made her way down the hall into the gym. Haley passed the basketball players and made her way into the coach's office. Haley stopped in her tracks surprised as she seen Nathan setting in Whitey's office. "Haley what can I do for you?" Whitey asked looking at her with his comfortable smile.

"I was bringing you Marcus West's grades!" She said handing the envelope over to Whitey. "What are you doing here?" Haley asked turning to Nathan with a frown. He was supposed to have been at work for his first day at the firm

"I got off early and since I was in the neighborhood I thought I would stop by and see my favorite teacher!" Nathan laughed.

"So how did Marcus do?" Whitey asked interrupting them.

"Marcus West as in Damien West's little brother?" asked Nathan.

"Yep that would be him!" Whitey informed them. "Marcus had some problems with Math this year and Haley tutored him" Whitey informed Nathan as he opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet. "What am I going to do without you Haley James!"

"I do believe you will be just fine. Besides there will be someone else around here to tutor your team" Haley laughed. "I on the other hand am relieved to be getting out of this school!"

"Haley, I hear congratulations are in order for you and Nathan" Whitey said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked. "Never mind that question let me guess my father told you!"

"He sure did" Whitey smiled softly at Haley.

"Well I should really be getting out of here" Nathan said standing up. He leaned over the desk shook Whiteys hand and Haley followed him out of the office. "I guess I will see you in a few hours!"

"Don't sound too enthused about it" She smiled at him.

"Sorry been a long boring ass day."

Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley softly. She didn't want to let him go but, she had to go to class and he had to get out of the school before they got into a heated make out session in front of the boys basketball team. "Later" he whispered. Haley watched as he walked in the other direction as she and left the school. She wanted more of him then he would ever know. Her head told her one thing and her heart told her another. She wouldn't let her fears ruin this; she wasn't going to push Nathan away from her. Haley was falling in love with him more each day and for once she wasn't scared… She was happy.

_When you're off this high it's a sad goodbye_

Nathan pulled into his childhood home and got out of his car. As he pulled his stuff out of the car he noticed a blonde lady setting at the end of the driveway staring at him. "Can I help you with something?" Nathan asked her politely closing the car door.

"Nathan" she whispered softly too him taking in his appearance.

"Yes and you are?" He asked unsure of who this lady was. Something about her sent cold chills down his spine. Even though Nathan had never seen her before in his life he felt like he knew her from somewhere.

"Nathan my name is…" She began but was cut off by his mother running out the front door.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?" Karen yelled walking quickly across the lawn with Dan following behind her. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

"Karen this is nothing you can stop me from doing!" Deb spoke smoothly.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked firmly wanting to know who this lady was and why her being there was making his mom so upset. "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother Nathan!" She blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Nathan laughed. "I don't believe you are my mother is Karen Scott" Nathan pointed out.

"Yes she is you're "mom" and she raised you but I…"

Fire rose in Nathan's eyes. Karen Scott could see the anger growing in her son. Deb was something he had never wanted to talk about, not even as a child. Yet here she was and he wasn't going to give her the time of day. Karen thought about stopping him but, she knew it wouldn't be good if she did.

"I don't give a shit who you are! I know all about you. I know you had an affair with my dad and was a home wrecker. I also know you also left me gave me up and didn't come back for twenty five years. Like my mother said, get the hell away from us and stay away!" Nathan wounded her with his words. He could see it in her eyes. Why should he care? When had she ever been there for him? Nathan turned grabbing his mom and helping her in the house as he begged her to stop crying. "Its okay mom, she is gone now!" Nathan reassured her. Nathan watched as Dan took Karen into the living room. He peeked through the curtain making sure she wasn't there anymore. Sure enough Deb was gone.

"Nathan I am so sorry" his mom cried through her sobs. "I didn't think she would come here trying to see you!"

"Mom its okay really she is gone" Nathan said leaning down to comfort his mother.

"No… I knew she was here and I knew she wanted to see you but I told her to stay away from you. I just didn't want her to come into your life and make a mess of things. You are so happy now and I didn't want her to ruin that!"

Nathan smiled at his mother as she looked at him. "I love you" he whispered to her before kissing her on the cheeks. "I don't want her in my life, you were right by telling her to stay away. She doesn't belong here!" In the back of Nathan's mind he wondered why now after all these years the woman had decided she wanted to come back from him. All he knew about Deb was that she had been his father's childhood lover. After Dan was forced to marry Karen he continued to have an affair with Deb until he ended things and she later on found out she was pregnant. It bothered Nathan to know she deserted him the way she did. One day Haley and he would have children and he would never walk out on them. "You guys I gotta go pick Haley up from school, I will be back in a little bit" Nathan told his parents as he walked out the door. He hated seeing his mother cry. She had just been trying to protect him and got hurt in the end. He wouldn't dare let it happen again. If Deb didn't leave his family alone he would take care of it on his own. Nathan was finally happy he wasn't going to have her ruining that for him.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

Nathan ran his fingers through her hair as she lay next to him sleeping. If he could spend the rest of his life in one moment, this would be it. Everything seemed so perfect. He wanted to protect her in every way he possibly could and that meant keeping Jimmy James away from her. Nathan hadn't bothered to tell her about the day's events. She looked like she was in such a good mood and he didn't want to bother her with his problems. Deep down he knew she wouldn't mind but, he wasn't really sure how to explain it to her. Nathan moved off the bed and covered Haley back up. Walking out of the room he bumped into his father. "Do you care to join me Nathan?" Dan asked him. Nathan nodded his head and they walked silently down the stairs and into his dad's office. It was the only room in the house where the both of them could get some privacy and not have to worry about the girls bothering either one of them. He closed the doors and took a set in front of Dan as if he was his client. "What's up dad?" Nathan questioned him.

"Nathan we have a problem on our hands?" Dan talked smoothly. "You see Deb, isn't going to leave. I know her well enough to know she won't go until she gets what she wants. It was one of the reasons I asked your mom not to give her money when she showed up to let us know she was pregnant."

"Dad I will take care of this. I don't want anything to do…" Nathan began but was cut off by Dan.

"Nathan I want you to talk to her. Listen to what she has to say and then tell her to leave. It's the only way she is going to let our family be." Dan set down sighing loudly. "I don't want your mother to get hurt again. I love her very much. And even though you may not believe me all I want is for you and your brothers and your mom, especially your mom to be happy. When Deb left you with us I knew she was going to come back. It was her way back into our lives one day."

"Well she isn't going to butt her nose into our lives anymore. I guess I could talk to her dad but, I'm not going to be nice!" Nathan said grumpily.

"We have another problem Nathan!" Dan said stopping Nathan as he approached the door. "Seems like Deb isn't the only one who has come back."

"Who?" Nathan asked unsure of what his dad was saying.

"Jimmy James is back in town. I'm not sure if he even really left at all. All I know is that things are about to get pretty heavy so before we get brought into this anymore I need to know if you are positive that you…"

"I do Dad. I am in love with her. I won't let him hurt her anymore, if you don't get rid of him I will!" Nathan said angry.

"Calm down Nathan. I will get rid of him Haley turns eighteen in two days though, it isn't like he will be able to force her to come home after that!" Dan smiled at his son softly.

"Pay him off and tell him to stay the hell away from her dad… I mean it!" Nathan walked through his dad's office and out the front door. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again he had made a promise. "_I wont let him hurt you anymore Haley_." He had promised her.

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

Nathan felt better after his drive. He made his way into the room to find her still sleeping. He crawled into the bed with her pulling Haley closer. All he wanted to do was sleep. Things had been so perfect the past few weeks and he felt like now his life was going downhill. Between Deb and Jimmy he didn't know who he wanted to kill first. Deb was trying to butt her way back into his life and destroy his family. She had almost succeeded at it the last time; Nathan wasn't going to let it happen again. Then there was Jimmy. All Jimmy wanted to do was use Haley as a substitute wife and rape her. He wasn't going to let him ever touch her again. If he even tried to so much as glance at her Jimmy James was going to end up dead. Nathan sighed softly closing his eyes and taking in the scent of her hair. All he wanted to do was stay in this moment forever. He closed his eyes hoping to find peace and happiness in his dreams. All he could see was her beautiful face.

_We could make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

**a/n: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it will be a few days to get the next chapter up but in the mean time I am also writing chapter 9 for the side effects hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
